The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Aprigold. The new cultivar is a sport of the cultivar Marillo (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/251,658, filed Sept. 29, 1988). The new cultivar is similar in form and habit to Marillo. However, Aprigold is slightly shorter in height and while both cultivars have a base hue of orange, Aprigold has soft yellow-gold overtones whereas Marillo has pink overtones.
The new cultivar was discovered in August of 1985 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant by b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its short compact form and extensive basal branching. Plant growth is vigorous. Flowers are brightly colored and clean in appearance. The plant is highly floriferous and the entire plant becomes covered with bloom. The new cultivar has a contrasting appearance from the dark foliage to the brightly colored orange hue with soft yellow-gold overtones of the bloom.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).